


Beautiful Goodbye

by Guinevere137



Series: An Alternate Look at Morzan [2]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere137/pseuds/Guinevere137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I remember your eyes were so bright/When I first I met you, so in love that night/And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry..." -Maroon 5 beautiful Goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that came to me this afternoon. Seeing as I’ve recently fallen (head first) back into this fandom, it only makes sense to commemorate that with a story. To all that enjoyed my story, “Crazy” this is for you. It’s in the same universe/ along the same thought process. I guess you could say this is “day two” of Morzan’s mourning period after losing Selena to Brom. For those of you that haven't read that story, head to my profile and read that first. 
> 
> Recommended Listening: Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5
> 
> I do not own The Inheritance Cycle or Beautiful Goodbye. All rights go to respective owners.

As Morzan lay on his bed late one night, he found himself listing every way he let Selena down. When he had first met her, he had made several dozen promises and vows to her- he promised that woman the world. And why not? He had loved her after all. Sadly though, he found he couldn’t keep many of his promises, and at some point she fell out of love with him. Nothing he could say could get her to come back now. He had tried to hold on, and she still slipped away. 

He remembered her all those years ago, with those beautiful bright eyes. They had been so in love then. In recent years, however, Morzan had found himself kissing her and her never kissing him back. He would find her crying in different corners of the castle, and he would react to two different ways: either kiss those tear away or yell until she stopped. Either way though, she was still as perfect as when they first met. 

Even as they said goodbye to one another, she was still beautiful… 

He didn’t know when their love story was torn apart, or when the soft pitter-patter of romantic rain transformed into the storm they had been dealing with the last couple of years. Hell, when did that even begin? 

But back then, gods, she was so beautiful. Her eyes had been wide with love and curiosity. Now it was just sad, sad little tears and long nights in separate beds.

She tried to hide her pain, but Morzan wasn’t stupid. He could see it. He wished he’d been more compassionate. He wished he’d encouraged her to let the pain go and allow the plain to flow. After all, he knew- knows- better than anyone else that bottling it all up doesn’t turn back the clock. 

They had been so in love. There had been so much passion. Now though, Selena was gone. Morzan hadn’t helped her, and she’d left him. All he had left were a few of her belongings and their son. She hadn’t even left him a note. He had to find out where she’d gone from his spies in the city. Still, if was a beautiful goodbye, if only because it was from her.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, the idea that maybe Morzan wasn’t as bad as Paolini had portrayed him to be fascinates me. It fascinates me enough that I just had to write another story about it. I know it’s kind of the same thing as Crazy, but I’ll be honest, I have had trouble finding songs to use for these oneshots. Still, I just know at least some of you liked it. 
> 
> That said, read and review, yes?


End file.
